


Ruthless

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Explicit Language, Fluff, Geisha, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Samurai, Stripping, Violence, Voyeurism, oiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die is an arrogant assassin who finds Kyo (a young runaway) on the streets and offers him a job working as a Oiran (the kind where customers pay more and the workers put out for them). Die put Kyo in that situation on purpose so he could fuck him when he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witheringwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witheringwhite).



The rain poured down, torrents of glistening crystal falling from the sky. But even the tears of a thousand gods could not wash away the sins of millions. They had a hard time cleansing the affairs of even one man, an assassin, a killer by trade, paid for his crimes. Crimson turned to black as it ran from the sidewalk, washing down the gutters, but always a trace of the crime remained.

Red hair hung in his face, shrouding his eyes, hiding his mystery behind the cover of darkness. Such a thin veil, a cloud of betrayal and crimes not even built of passion. He had committed one crime in such a manner, years and years ago, had found one person worth such a stain upon his soul and his heart. But the heart had only made him weak; it had given another the opening to hurt him in the most painful of ways. In the end, he had left the love of his life lying in a pool of blood, the crime marked as his own, shown for what it was... the murder of someone who had betrayed his trust and his heart.

Nights like that change a man, burn him deep and force his hand. Everything in the future is tainted by a single error, colored in the hues of pain. He'd lost a piece of himself there, left it behind with the cooling corpse of his beloved. The memory of the cool rain on his face and the pavement beneath his feet as he walked away haunted him in every passing second.

Years passed and times changed. He got older, wiser... turned into a better killing machine. They called him heartless, brutal, and efficient. He was all of those things in one. Hesitation invited disaster and he never ever hesitated. Even the twin swords he carried on his back knew that through his veins flowed the blood of someone so ruthless they would see nothing but death every time they were unsheathed. It was a mark, maybe even a flaw, though he didn't regard it as such. If you drew your swords, you were prepared to use them, to kill with them. It was a code of honor, a law of his nature.

It was raining again tonight. A flicker of a memory passed over his dull, lifeless eyes as he stood facing the next man he was going to kill. The man reeked of alcohol, too drunk to even fear this obvious assassin he was faced with. Die drew the twin blades and stepped into an attack stance, waiting for that hesitation, that flash of knowledge in the eyes of the dead man walking.

The door opened beside his target and a young man in a dirty kimono stumbled out. Die's first thought was of collateral damage: it usually didn't come in human form, but he was beyond caring what form it came in at all. His heart was stone and his mind was focused. His target reached for the kid in the same instant that Die struck. Before the man could touch the short blonde who'd stumbled in on the scene, he lay dead on the dirty pavement. His eyes stared sightlessly at the sky, open to the rain pattering down upon them.

The kid screamed and Die turned to shut him up with a single stroke of the blade in his left hand. But something stopped him, something familiar and achingly disconcerting. It could have been _him_ , the love of his life, the man he'd killed so long ago. And yet, this young man was obviously not his lover. He watched as the kid fell to his knees, sobbing and begging for his life. He'd do anything... _anything_ , he said. Die had a few ideas, a few things he'd like to do to this pretty blonde rather than gut him and leave him dead here in this alleyway.

For the first time in years a smile curved his features and he nodded slowly. The blades went back in their sheaths and he held out his hand to the little trembling blonde. "Name?"

"K-Kyo." He looked pathetic, scared as all hell and like he hadn't eaten a solid meal in weeks. Judging from the grime, maybe he hadn't.

But Die didn't need him well for what he had planned. He just needed him alive... and then he'd put him where he could get to him anytime he damn well pleased. As he drew the kid away by the hand, leading him stumbling from the alley and out into the night, he didn't even stop to think on why he was doing this. He didn't ask if it was okay and even if he'd thought about it, he wouldn't. He was simply not a nice man... no one who dealt death the way he did could be.

They stopped by an office on their way to Die's apartment to pick up a large sum of cash for the hit Die had just completed. He counted it right where Kyo could see it, purposefully, to see if the other would try anything when he thought Die wasn't looking. It was a test, but of course Kyo didn't know that. Die liked to think of it as a pop quiz - you never knew when it was going to spring up and bite you in the ass.

Almost an hour passed before they arrived at Die's home. Die shut the door securely behind them and turned keys in the deadbolt locks from inside. No one got in or out that Die didn't want to. He led Kyo to the bathroom, a dingy off-white facility with rust stains on about everything. To some, even this would be high-end. To Die, it was purely functional. His food, clothing, and weapons were his only vices, everything else looked like shit.

Die simply stood there, didn't say a word, and waited for Kyo to strip down and take his shower. It took only a few minutes before the small blonde did exactly that. The assassin just had a way about him, a way that forced others to do as he wanted without him even having to ask.

Kyo had a nice body. Too thin perhaps, but he looked toned and despite the ink on his skin, he was what Die might have once called beautiful. Now he only felt a slight pull in his groin, a sign that he'd been alone far too long. But he wouldn't act right now, not like this. Right now, he was playing the good guy - a role he faked decently well.

He watched through the clear curtain of the single shower, seeing the way this specimen of a man washed himself under the scalding spray of water. He felt the urge to tell the other to give him a show worth standing here for... but he didn't. It wouldn't have fit with the act he'd taken on. So instead, he suffered in silence, his pants tight and his mind clinging to the hope that the other would do it anyway.

Twenty minutes later, Kyo was curled up on his beat-up old couch, wrapped in a thin towel, slurping down a bowl of day-old noodles like he hadn't seen food in years. Die kept track of the time, eyes silently on this kid. He'd still only said a single word to him, nothing more. Maybe he was aiming for mysterious... maybe not. It didn't matter.

Just when Kyo looked ready to fall asleep where he was sitting, Die held out a card to him. It was glossy red with gold lettering on the top; it didn't seem to belong here, not in this place. Kyo took it carefully and read it twice as meticulously. When he was done, there was a crease in his forehead and an odd look in his eyes. "A job? For me?"

Die nodded once and then stood up, leaving the room. The cash lay on the coffee table in front of Kyo, taunting him, tempting him into doing something he shouldn't. Die entered the bedroom and locked the door behind him, retiring for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die is an arrogant assassin who finds Kyo (a young runaway) on the streets and offers him a job working as a Oiran (the kind where customers pay more and the workers put out for them). Die put Kyo in that situation on purpose so he could fuck him when he wants.

When Die woke in the morning, he took his time. He moved slowly and patiently through the apartment, going about his morning business with the mild expectation that Kyo would pop out from behind a corner somewhere holding a kitchen knife in the hopes that he could get away. He was almost surprised when it didn't happen like that.

Instead, he found the little blonde asleep on the couch, curled under the thin towel, still just as naked as he'd been last night. The money lay untouched on the table, just where Die had left it. It hadn't even been moved an inch. In all honesty, Die had to admit he was impressed. No one else he'd ever brought into his home had passed that test... no one.

As he stood there, Kyo awoke and slowly sat up. The towel fell away and reminded Die of his desires. The kid didn't seem to notice, or perhaps simply didn't care. He stretched and yawned, uncurling himself and sitting on the very edge of the sofa. He still clasped the glossy red card in his fist. "Can I use the bathroom?"

Die nodded and turned away, moving to the kitchen where he started cooking breakfast. The eggs were old and he had to cook them longer to make sure they wouldn't kill either of them, but he didn't mind... he never did. Usually after a paycheck, he'd go and get better food, maybe even eat out somewhere. Today, he didn't see the point. He wouldn't pay for another mouth when he didn't have to.

The soft patter of feet on linoleum greeted his ears. He didn't have to turn to know Kyo was behind him. The blonde played with the edge of the gold-embossed card and Die stared at the yellow eggs in the pan so he wouldn't strangle the kid for fidgeting. He wanted to shout at him, to tell him to either ask something or stop being annoying. Instead, he remained silent.

The minutes ticked by and Die counted them off as seconds in his head, distracting himself to the point that his pulse actually settled into the same rhythm. He was good at things like that, always had been. He could play at being dead and manage it, just like the monks of legend.

Finally, the eggs were done. He dumped them onto two plates, giving Kyo the smaller portion, and then sat at the table, shoveling the food into his mouth with disinterest. He gestured at the plate and then at Kyo. "Eat."

The tiny blonde sat and attacked the food with gusto, using the chopsticks from the table without question. He still looked pleased to be eating at all, despite the fact that the eggs tasted of grease and burnt pan. Die finished his eggs first and sat there, staring across the table at the kid as he ate.

"So... about the job. Does that mean I'd be working for you?" There was a note of anxiety in Kyo's voice and Die was almost certain it came from knowing he'd offed a man in cold blood last night.

A cruel smile curved his lips and he leaned against the table, dark lifeless eyes digging into Kyo. "And if it is? Will you run away like the pathetic little bug you are?"

Kyo bristled. Die could see it as plainly as he could see the bit of egg stuck to the side of Kyo's chopsticks. "No. I just want to know."

The smile faded away and the usual uncaring look took its place. Die licked his lips simply because he could. "No. But I will be getting the job for you."

"Why?" There was no malice in the question, just plain confusion. Kyo knew he was nothing to Die and wondered why the other would go to such lengths to put him into a job that had the potential to pay well. The card was for a well-known Oiran house. Granted, it wasn't one of the most well-respected, but then Kyo wasn't elegant enough to work in such a refined setting.

"I have my reasons." And he did. He knew the rules of the establishment, even had an ongoing account with the head Oiran there. Die was considered an elite patron and was allowed to do as he wished, whenever he wished. If he put Kyo there, he'd have all the access in the world to him. There was no denying someone in Die's position in such a place and the assassin knew it. Kyo, on the other hand... didn't.

Die left without another word, picked up the envelope of cash from the coffee table and locked Kyo up in his apartment with no way out. Even the windows were sealed shut. Sure, it was a fire hazard, but Die figured if he burned to death in a blaze, it would only be fitting since the fires of hell lapped at his ankles every single day.

He went about his day much as he usually would, shopping for fresh groceries and paying his few bills. He picked up his next assignment and then stopped by the Oiran house to speak with the leading lady. They settled in for tea and she smiled warmly at him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at such an early hour, Daisuke?" She always addressed him by his given name. She never used his nickname; it reminded her of what he did for a living and that bothered her. She preferred to see him as an attractive young man who worked in a business she didn't know or care to ask about. It was simply easier that way.

"I have a worker for you. That is," he sipped his tea calmly, shifting slightly. The leather of his swords' sheaths creaked slightly. "If you will accept him."

"Him?" She looked honestly surprised. They had two male Oiran in employment under their roof, but they were rarely requested and never by Daisuke.

"Yes. He's small and by all standards, attractive. Blonde, but it's fake." He shrugged lightly, as if this didn't really matter to him. "He's inked. Might be a runaway."

"Just a kid then?" It was clear that her motherly instincts were coming into play, pulling her to care more about the waif's welfare than anything else. She was falling right into Die's trap.

"Yes. He was in bad shape, looked like he hadn't eaten in days. I fed him, but I can't keep him locked up in the house like a dog." Truth be told, he'd simply learned his lesson where that was concerned. He would never do that to a human being again... at least not so obviously.

She nodded and they continued drinking their tea in silence. The other Oiran passed them by, going about their business, cleaning the establishment and preparing for the evening guests. A few of them eyed Die warily, staying as far away from them as they could. Some of them lingered, hoping he'd pay them extra to disappear into a private room with them, anticipating starting their day with a little bit more money in their pockets. Die ignored them all and waited for the older woman to speak.

The tea was gone and the pot cold by the time she stood up and bowed to him, but he didn't mind. She enjoyed his company and wasn't charging him for it today. "Bring him to me tomorrow morning. But he needs to understand that he is under contract."

Die rose to his feet and returned the bow, taking her hand and kissing the back of it gently. His nod was enough of an answer and he left, knowing that she thought she had him all figured out. But she didn't... no one ever did.


	3. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die is an arrogant assassin who finds Kyo (a young runaway) on the streets and offers him a job working as a Oiran (the kind where customers pay more and the workers put out for them). Die put Kyo in that situation on purpose so he could fuck him when he wants.

By the time Die returned home, he was almost certain that he'd find Kyo had gone crazy, perhaps tried to claw his way out under the door of his apartment, maybe broken a window and escaped. But none of those things had happened. Instead, he found Kyo on his hands and knees, still butt-ass naked, scrubbing at the kitchen floor. The years of grime he'd accumulated there were washing away under the kid, the floor in front of him dirty grey and the tiles behind almost white.

It took Kyo a few minutes before he seemed to realize he was being watched. Only then did he stop and stare up at Die, almost sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was bored and you fed me, so I thought I would repay you."

Kindness wasn't something Die was at all used to and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with being on the receiving end of it. It made a part of him almost angry. But another, stronger, part was forcing him to stare at Kyo as though he'd lost his mind. It never even occurred to him to say thank you. Instead, he just nodded and stepped around Kyo, putting away his groceries in silence.

After a minute, Kyo went back to scrubbing the floor. He was almost done and to him, it made no sense for a portion of it to remain filthy. He was already sweating, tired from how much effort it was truly taking to get the layers of dirt off the floor. To Die, he looked incredible on his knees, scrubbing away with a tiny yellow sponge and a rusty can of what smelled to be bleach-water.

As soon as he was done putting away the groceries, he sat in a chair just behind Kyo, watching him as he moved, his eyes roving over the boy's pale skin as he worked, muscles straining. Maybe the best part of it all for Die was that Kyo didn't even seem to notice the extra attention, or the fact that it was very sexual in nature. He simply scrubbed until there was no more to scrub, even cleaning the baseboards and anything on the walls that looked like it didn't belong there.

Finally, he sat back on his legs, looking up at Die and smiling. "How is it?"

The assassin didn't even look at the floor, he didn't need to. Anything was better than how it had been and the show of Kyo being completely naked and sweating profusely was much more appealing. "Fine. You need a shower." He stood, not giving the kid a choice and knowing he would follow obediently as he made his way into the bathroom and turned on the water for the younger man.

Perhaps Kyo should have been worried more about his current predicament, worried that Die was trying to take advantage of him, worried about the staring that he really had felt. But he just wasn't. He'd been through a lot on the streets since he'd run away from home and at least here, he was eating on a somewhat regular basis. There was even a bathroom and shower and that alone put it several notches above the other places he'd been in the past year.

So when the other told him he needed to shower, he simply got up, put the bucket and sponge in the sink and followed him into the dingy bathroom. He shifted from foot to foot, waiting as Die turned on the water and settled himself against the far wall, stepping into the shower and reaching for the soap a moment later. As he washed, he could feel Die's eyes on him, just the way he had the night before. There was a certain amount of expectation in the gaze and some small part of him almost wanted to give Die what he was looking for. But he couldn't be certain, couldn't trust his feelings to that point, so he kept right on washing, as if nothing were wrong.

When he turned the faucet off and pushed the clear curtain aside, the redhead handed him another small towel, just like last time and he quickly began to dry with it.

"You have the job. I'll drop you off in the morning. It's under contract, so you will be living there full-time and owe her most of your earnings for your room and board. You cannot leave until the contract is over and she insists that you understand this before I leave you there." Die spoke as if he were talking about purchasing a new piece of furniture, not as if he were going to drop off a living person in a workplace. To him, the only difference was what he could do once he had Kyo where he wanted him. He pushed away from the wall and headed for his bedroom. "Come."

Kyo nodded and followed him, just a few steps behind, part of his mind warning him away from the things a bedroom could hold and the other part of him intrigued. "I understand. Thank you for doing this."

Die pointed at the bed and Kyo sat on the edge of it while the older man dug around in his drawers, finally pulling out an old red kimono and tossing it at the blonde. "Here. You'll need this until you can earn enough for a reasonable one."

Kyo caught the fabric and then stared down at it, his eyes wide. "T-thank you." Wetting his lips, he looked back up at Die, heart fluttering a little in his chest. "How can I repay you for this?"

It took Die a lot of effort to keep the smirk off his face, to keep it hidden behind the mask he had so carefully crafted. "I'll be visiting you at the establishment. That will be payment enough." The words themselves were almost innocent in content, though the tone of Die's voice was ominous to the point that Kyo could feel a cold shiver going up his spine. The dangerous look in the other's eyes sealed the deal, even if the words didn't.

The oddest part was perhaps the fact that Kyo didn't feel like he was being forced into anything, even though he kind of was. In fact, it could even be said that he was looking forward to his new job and the visits that would accompany it. In truth, though, he had no idea what those visits would entail.


	4. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die is an arrogant assassin who finds Kyo (a young runaway) on the streets and offers him a job working as a Oiran (the kind where customers pay more and the workers put out for them). Die put Kyo in that situation on purpose so he could fuck him when he wants.

Ashes dusted from the tip of Die's cigarette, floating to the pavement at his feet on the soft breeze. The tips of his black boots glistened in the pale light of the moon. The slickness could have been anything, water, a good shine on the leather; but it wasn't. What glistened in the moonlight was blood, the blood of yet another man he'd been paid to kill.

The body was safely miles away from where he currently stood, watching the front windows of the Oiran establishment he'd put Kyo into. From his vantage point, he could clearly watch two of the rooms as long as the people within didn't get too far into a corner. The first room contained a young woman, one of the ones Die had visited fairly regularly up until a week ago. The second held Kyo and the male client he was currently entertaining.

Even as an amateur, Kyo had the moves. His body was both sexual and graceful, moving to the easy thrum of the music Die couldn't hear. Die had watched the exchange of money and he knew that this was more than a simple show for the blonde. There would be favors involved by the end, which was likely why Kyo was injecting all of his movements with a sexuality that Die hadn't seen in him on the prior days he'd stood watch.

It took him almost an hour to complete whatever dance he was doing. In Die's opinion, the blonde was beautiful, graceful, maybe even elegant. If he'd been a better man, he might have felt bad for not putting Kyo into a proper Geisha house. Instead, he felt proud of himself for finding such a specimen and staking his claim to him so early on in the kid's life.

Die stood, blending perfectly into the backdrop, the passersby never even noticing he was there. The lingering scent of tobacco was their only clue and they simply ignored it, as if it didn't even exist. It was never intentional on Die's part, to blend in like this in every situation he was in, but it happened nonetheless. Occasionally, his hand would lift and he'd take a drag, letting the sweet nicotine swirl through his system, allowing it to do whatever damage it thought it could do to his body along the way.

It didn't even surprise him when Kyo began to shed his clothing. He simply watched the familiar body being revealed to him. It hadn't been long, but eating regularly seemed to have put the tattooed man back on his game, filling him out a little in the right places. As his body twisted and writhed, giving the man before him a sensual show, the assassin could feel his own blood begin to run hotter. An ache settled low in his abdomen and he knew for certain his next return here wouldn't be spent viewing the blonde through the window.

The man in the room opened his pants, revealing his erection. Die studied Kyo's reaction, waiting for him to blanch or flinch away... but he didn't. Instead, he transitioned to his knees and crawled to the other, almost as if he were stalking his prey. He didn't even bother with his hands, simply bowed his head and took the man's cock into his mouth. Kyo's head bobbed diligently over the customer's lap, sucking him with what was apparently enthusiasm.

Die shifted his position ever so slightly, his new view showing him that Kyo was only faking that he enjoyed what he was doing. His length lay flaccid between his thighs. The sight almost called to Die, telling him to do something to change that, to come and show Kyo what it could be like if he did enjoy it. His mind supplied him with what it would look like if Kyo were hard, his arousal hanging heavily, waiting on Die's touch. His own pants tightened significantly at the thought.

He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't even notice things were escalating until Kyo's torso lowered to the ground. Die's attention pulled back to the entire scene, finding the man behind the small blonde now, holding his hips and positioning his cock against the kid's ass. Kyo's head turned toward the window, and almost as if he could see Die there, his eyes pleaded with him to stop this, to do something to prevent it.

The cigarette dropped unheeded from his hand, long forgotten and completely ignored. The scene before his eyes was more than he had anticipated, more than he'd perhaps wanted to see. He knew he should have been expecting it, that he should have seen it coming a mile away. But the instant the other man thrust into Kyo's body, the young blonde's mouth opening in a scream that Die couldn't hear from his place outside the window, he lost what little rational thought he had left.

That was _his_ place, _his_ right. No one else was supposed to make Kyo's face contort like that, make him scream before Die could. His trench coat swirled around his legs as he turned away from the scene, disappearing into the night, his eyes burning with something almost as dangerous as his twin blades.


	5. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die is an arrogant assassin who finds Kyo (a young runaway) on the streets and offers him a job working as an Oiran (the kind where customers pay more and the workers put out for them). Die put Kyo in that situation on purpose so he could fuck him when he wants.

Die didn't wait long to return to the Oiran house. He only let two days pass, enough time to let Kyo recover from what he'd had done to him that night. Maybe that was overly considerate of him, but he had been imagining what it would be like when he visited Kyo for the first time in his new home. In those fantasies, he'd seen Kyo enjoying what he was doing to him and the assassin was more than determined to ensure that it would happen exactly that way.

He waited, smoking one cigarette after another outside the establishment, until night fell. Only then did he slip inside, the first man to arrive for the evening. The head lady greeted him warmly, with the same respect she always did. Only this time, she immediately offered him Kyo rather than the girls he usually frequented. He gave her a short nod in reply and was led quickly down the hall to one of the private rooms facing the back alley rather than the street.

Inside, Kyo knelt on one of the mats, his head bowed and his demeanor subservient. The sight alone sent a shiver along Die's spine. Anticipation welled up inside him as he slid the door shut behind him, pulling out twice the amount anyone else would pay Kyo to do things beyond having him dance for them. He tossed the bills on the floor in front of him and then shrugged off his trench coat and swords, hanging them on a peg and then taking off his boots.

Kyo counted the bills twice and then finally looked up, his eyes wide. "It's you...."

Die lowered himself into a sitting position on the mat opposite Kyo's. "You could at least remember my name."

The small blonde seemed to sputter for a second before regaining his composure and taking a small breath. "Die... you said your name was Die."

A nod was his way of answering as he picked at some imaginary lint on his slacks. "And I'm getting bored already. Do your job." If anything, he wasn't entirely used to being nice to anyone... and despite wanting Kyo to gain pleasure out of what he wanted to do to him, he didn't think he had to be nice in order to make it happen.

"What is it you wish of me tonight... sir?" Kyo's voice was soft, almost defeated and it briefly occurred to Die that perhaps he'd thought the other was there to save him, to take him away from here. But that just wasn't how he operated and Kyo would soon find that out.

Die lounged back a bit. "Show me your moves first, Kyo. After that," a gentle shrug of his shoulders, "it's been a while since I've had a companion. So I'll decide what we do." He yawned, blatantly showing that he was in need of entertainment... and soon.

Kyo's eyes pierced his for a moment before his face transformed into what was almost a mask. He would have looked indifferent if it hadn't been for the deep pain in his eyes. No matter how much his body and face didn't give away, his eyes spoke of it all, screamed for help even as his body began to move. His hips swayed and his arms moved, his feet shuffling around in all the ways he was supposed to go. He produced two fans out of seemingly nowhere and used them to help with his dance, making it appear more elegant than it truly was.

The assassin watched him, his eyes glued on Kyo's the vast majority of the time; not letting him look away for very long. The minutes ticked by and the kid's dance became more and more sensual in nature. Eventually, the fans disappeared back into his kimono and his obi slid to the floor. The kimono followed soon after, leaving Kyo naked in front of him, still dancing, though it was more of a stripper's dance now.

A familiar tightness welled within Die's nether regions, igniting a fire he knew was there for Kyo alone. The minutes ticked by and he watched as Kyo's eyes darkened, his features contorting in confusion until Die took pity on him and lifted one hand, motioning the slim blonde forward. Despite the hesitation in Kyo's eyes, he didn't even falter in his advance, simply lowered himself to his knees in front of the assassin. His hands reached for Die's pants and Die let him open them, revealing his hard-on.

Kyo's fingers were tentative, his touches light and almost non-existent until Die's hips pushed up ever so slightly. He grasped the other more completely, jerking him off the way he would have done to himself if he were alone.

It felt like a beautiful sin to Die, his breath coming in short gasps as the other's smooth palm slid over his length. His cheeks flushed he found it overly obvious in his mind that he hadn't been getting enough in way too long. Just from this simple touch, he was already getting close. That didn't matter though. He was certain he could do with more than once... and besides, if he got rid of his initial need, then he'd be more adept at making sure Kyo climaxed as well.

A low moan slipped free of his throat as he arched into Kyo's hand, the first spasm of his release hitting him. "K-Kyo..." the name slipped free at just the same time as his body began to empty itself over the blonde's fingers.

Kyo watched as Die reached his peak, surprised he'd let himself cum before he'd even gotten to sucking him off. What surprised him even more was the other whispering his name as his cum spurted out across his fingers. The very mention of his own name in such a moment caused his cock to harden just the smallest amount; just enough that it was obvious. Of course, his eyes gave away volumes more than that, sharing surprise and arousal when Die opened his own and looked up into Kyo's.

The smile that tugged at Die's lips should have made Kyo uncomfortable, should have made him want to back out of whatever was going to happen as fast as possible. But, instead, he was curious. He wet his lips ever so slightly, waiting for his next instruction or for Die to do something.

What he didn't expect was Die's mouth to cover his own, initiating a deep kiss. It wasn't loving, it wasn't even truly caring; but it wasn't forceful or demanding either. It just _was_. Before he knew it, Kyo was on his back, under Die's lean body, the other's hands all over him. A tug on his nipple, a nip on his collarbone, a kiss to his neck that made him sigh in pleasure. Die manipulated him as if Kyo were putty in his hands, pulling sounds and emotions free of him like they were nothing.

Soon enough, Kyo was writhing under him; the smallest of cries falling from his lips as the older man finally wrapped his hand around the blonde's arousal and slowly began to pump him. Kyo's tattooed hands pulled at the material of Die's shirt, trying almost desperately to rid him of the garment. Inside his mind, he wasn't entirely sure why he actually wanted Die, when he hadn't wanted the advances of any of the other men. Maybe it was familiarity, no matter how brief: or maybe it was something else... something more base than that.

Die continued to work the other until he was making almost constant sounds, his nails biting into the flesh of his shoulders from where Kyo had ripped free the two upper buttons on his shirt. He was hard again, ready for the other, the way Kyo was squirming around making him want even more. After a moment of consideration, he pulled back and yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor beside them, quickly working to get his pants out of the way, finding the lubricant and condom he'd put there before leaving his apartment and then discarding the unneeded garment.

He caught Kyo's mouth in another kiss, distracting him as he opened the condom, rolling it over his length and tossing the package aside. He slid his tongue into the other's mouth, kissing him thoroughly as he unscrewed the top from the lubricant and spread a generous amount over his cock and then more onto his fingertips, finally bringing two digits down to Kyo's entrance. His touch was gentle, designed to make the blonde squirm in pleasure rather than freak out.

Much to his relief, it seemed to work, because soon enough Kyo was arching down against his fingers, whimpering into their kiss. The first digit slid in easily, despite the slight clenching of Kyo's muscles around it. After a few thrusts and a little wriggling around, he managed to get the second finger in. Kyo's body tensed almost instantly and Die moved from kissing him to sucking on his nipple. His head raised for all of a moment to whisper to him, "Touch yourself," before he went back to working on the pale brown nubs that interested him so much.

His fingers reached and searched within the other, finally finding and caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves inside the other. Kyo's back arched and he gasped harshly as he tugged faster on his shaft, his breathing erratic and the look in his eyes nothing short of desperate. Die's lips grazed the expanse of pale chest before him, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "You want me?"

Kyo's free hand shot out, taking hold of Die's arm, grasping him harder than he'd intended as his hips bucked, trying unsuccessfully to get back more of the same pleasure Die had just shown him. The moments ticked by and then he seemed to understand the condition, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit. "Y-yes... please."

Die didn't waste any time after that, instead pulling his fingers free of Kyo's body and replacing them with his erection. He teased the other's entrance with the head of his cock until the blonde made a tiny wanton sound. He pushed in all the way, in one solid stroke, moaning at the tightness of the other's body around him. His arousal pulsed at the feeling, letting him know just how much sensation it was going to receive. Unable to deny his own needs, he instantly latched onto Kyo's neck with his lips, resting on one arm as he wound the other hand down to push Kyo's away from his own length. He took over the other's prior job, stroking him in time to the thrust of his hips, seeking the angle to wipe the mask of pain off of Kyo's face.

When he found it, Kyo actually screamed, not expecting the pleasure to continue so abruptly. Both of his hands came up to cling onto Die's biceps, his nails digging in, leaving red marks on the otherwise unmarred skin. His own hips jerked up in response to every thrust of Die's, meeting him, driving him deeper and harder against his prostate each time.

A steady stream of cries echoed from the walls, both of them adding to it, their need getting the better of them both. It wasn't long before Die's name fell from Kyo's lips as his body jerked hard under the assassin. Warmth spread over Die's hand and across Kyo's abdomen as he came, babbling deliriously under the older man. Die's mouth covered Kyo's as he thrust into the other's body harder than before, his rhythm faltering and then falling apart completely in the few seconds before he found his release. His cock throbbed, filling the condom as he moaned into the blonde's mouth.

It took him a little bit, but he finally managed to collect himself and pull free of Kyo's body, rolling them onto their sides on the mats, loosely holding onto one another. Kyo seemed like he wasn't quite aware of where he was, his eyelids heavy and the look on his face completely sated. Die simply watched him, knowing he'd pay more to remain here longer, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. He'd accomplished what he'd wanted to, made Kyo feel pleasure while he was with him... and now... now he only wanted to keep on providing that to the other. The only problem was that he was certain if Kyo wasn't here, wasn't obligated by his contract to the Oiran house, he wouldn't allow Die to continue in that fashion.

Die's eyes darkened as he stared at the overly white ceiling, his thoughts swirling. Beside him, Kyo's breathing evened out.


	6. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die is an arrogant assassin who finds Kyo (a young runaway) on the streets and offers him a job working as an Oiran (the kind where customers pay more and the workers put out for them). Die put Kyo in that situation on purpose so he could fuck him when he wants.

Not a day passed in which Die didn't find himself at the Oiran house. Even if he had a job, he'd simply do it as fast as possible and then come to find the small blonde and take up more of his time.

Weeks turned into months and every single time the assassin visited, it seemed almost like Kyo had been waiting for him. Dark brown eyes would follow his every movement, watching as he would do whatever it was that he'd decided to do that day before beginning their sessions. He paid Kyo more than enough to fulfill his requirements for each night, ensuring that the head of the house wouldn't become irritated with him for taking up her newest boy's time.

Tonight, Die was waiting, sipping tea with some other clients that had to wait on whoever they'd chosen as well. He smelled of sweat and rain. His eyes were tired and his body slumped slightly. Tonight's job had been particularly trying on him: the target had struggled and given him much more difficulties than he'd expected before he'd managed to kill them.

He'd deliberated not coming to see Kyo tonight, but something deep inside him had demanded that he do so anyway. He wasn't particularly horny, nor did he really want to watch Kyo dance. It was companionship he was looking for now. What irritated him most was that he knew it, knew he was slowly falling for the kid he'd intended to only use.

Some piece of his heart had remained intact and it was trying, ever so desperately, to pull him toward Kyo. His rational, calculating mind told him to cut all ties, to walk away and never come back. And yet... he didn't walk away, didn't even think about doing so. Instead, he had been coming more frequently, staying longer each time. Even the head of the house had mentioned it to him that perhaps he should simply purchase Kyo's time in advance when Die had expressed his discomfort with having to wait.

Some nights the kid looked happy to see him. On others, he looked purely terrified to see anyone at all. Those nights, Die always found remnants of someone else somewhere on Kyo's body, the scent of cum in the air or the marks of fingerprints on his pale skin. It was almost as if Kyo blamed Die during those times, like he knew it was the other's fault he'd been used by some stranger again. And if Die really sat down and thought about it... it was his fault.

Working on his third cup of tea, one of the other oirans appeared, coming to him and kneeling down beside him. "Sir? I am sorry, but Kyo is unavailable tonight." She looked truly apprehensive, her slight form trembling a little in his presence.

Die's eyes narrowed as he studied her face. "Nonsense. He'll see me anyway. I only wish a simple dance tonight." In truth, he just wanted to give Kyo the rest of his cup of tea and sit there with him, telling him about the asshole he'd fought with. But saying that was somehow a taboo and he wasn't quite willing to cross that line just yet.

She shook her head, blonde locks falling into her face. "He is no longer awake. I am very sorry. We have many others who could provide you with the same services. I am even offering you a discounted rate." No doubt because she had to, because the head of the household knew Die would be pissed.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "No. I will only take him. No one else." He stood, skirting around the girl and heading down the hallway, pushing open doors and glancing in as he went, searching for his little blonde boy. Behind him, he could hear the girl rushing along after him, words falling out of her mouth one after another. But he ignored her, ignored the words and blocked them out. Caring about rules or anything else was something he had never really done. He only followed them when they were to his benefit. Right now, any rules about not seeing Kyo were certainly not in his favor, so he simply disregarded them in favor of his own plan of action.

When he pushed open the second to last door, he knew instantly he'd found Kyo. A little blonde puff of hair stuck up from under the red kimono he'd given the kid before his first day in this place. The stench of blood and sex hit him hard in the face as air wafted out from the room. He wrinkled his nose, stepping in and firmly slamming the door shut in the girl's face.

Kyo didn't even move, not a flinch, not a sound. Die knelt next to him, pushing the kimono away. His eyes flicked over the kid's body, surveying the mess of cuts and bruises beneath smears of blood. His fingers slid over him, feeling, finding him to still be breathing, his pulse a little fast. But he was still at least alive and didn't seem all that far out of it. He stroked the blonde strands back from his face, studying him carefully for a moment.

It didn't take him long to decide, to realize what it was he had to do. He tugged the red silk back up around Kyo's body, covering him with it as if it were some form of protection against the outside world. A moment later, he slipped out of the room and down the hall, letting himself out into the pitch black night.


	7. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die is an arrogant assassin who finds Kyo (a young runaway) on the streets and offers him a job working as an Oiran (the kind where customers pay more and the workers put out for them). Die put Kyo in that situation on purpose so he could fuck him when he wants.

Three days. It took him three long days before he found the man who had abused Kyo in such a manner, before he'd rid the earth of such scum. And when he'd sunk his blades deep into the man's flesh, he'd found something inside himself. As the blood had poured out onto the gravel, he'd felt his heart mend from years of pain that he'd taken for something else. And even as the man's cries died on the wind, he watched his own life fall into place.

A change, a variance in the rhythm of the way life had been flowing, and a new beginning. Even as he'd left the scene, covered in the evidence of his crime, he'd felt more liberated than he had in years. Money had been thrown at his superiors, asking them to send the usual team to clean up his mess. It'd cost him a pretty penny, but they'd done as he'd requested, erasing all the evidence with their usual efficiency.

Washed and cleaned up, he headed now for the Oiran house, his steps determined, and his mind set. He'd pay to get Kyo back or he'd kill to do it. Either way was fine with him and he was almost certain that Kyo was to the point he wouldn't care either. After all, anything had to be better for the blonde than staying where he was, being abused by assholes like the man Die had killed.

Upon entering the establishment, everything went just as it usually did. He was led back to Kyo's room and let in, an air of silence hailing his arrival. What he hadn't expected was to find Kyo, huddled in a corner, his legs drawn up to his chest, the red kimono tight around him and his head buried against his legs. Soft sounds came from the blonde, ones that almost resembled tiny sobs.

Die stood, staring at the kid, his emotions mixed and his head spinning with confusion. Kyo felt like a broken spirit. Even from across the room, he had an air of someone who'd completely given up. It wasn't what he'd expected to walk in on and it certainly wasn't something he was prepared to deal with. All the same, he felt his steps taking him closer, watched from inside his mind as he knelt and reached out, trailing a gentle hand through Kyo's hair.

When the blonde looked up, his face streaked with tears, it was all Die could do not to show him what he felt for him. Some part of him helped, kept his emotions at bay as he stood, holding out his hand. "We're leaving." It wasn't an option, just as coming here hadn't been. Kyo would come one way or the other... only this time, some part of Die prayed that the kid would do it voluntarily.

The two words were all that Kyo needed, all that he ever had wanted to hear from the redhead. His hand slipped into Die's and he pulled himself from the floor, his robe parting in the front. When Die moved to tie it for him, he slumped into his arms, trembling, almost unable to keep himself on his own two feet. He'd try, he'd do his very best, but he was already falling apart.

There wasn't any hesitation in Die's movements as he scooped up the frail blonde, carrying him like a bride from the room and down the darkened hallway. Die had expected a fight, anticipated someone would try to stop him as he walked out carrying the very boy he'd put into servitude here. And so, he was surprised when all he received were a few stares and the head of the house opening the front doors for him, allowing him to pass.

"Don't ever let me see him again, understood?" Her words floated on the wind, carrying to him as he slipped into the night.

Die's lips turned upward in something that resembled a smile. There was no cruelty in the gesture, no hidden meanings and no undertones. Things were changing and things were changing fast.

-

Kyo's cries could be heard throughout the tiny apartment, his screams echoing from the walls. Just beneath them, another set could be heard, lower in pitch and less powerful. The springs of a bed creaked, the sound getting progressively faster as time wore on.

Inside the dingy little bedroom of Die's apartment, Kyo lay on his back, his brown eyes trained on the redhead above him. His fingers dug into the flesh of his lover's biceps, the skin red around where each pad of his fingers touched. The bed shook and groaned with the effort of Die's movements, sounding about ready to collapse under the strain. Kyo's body arched into Die's, his voice reaching a peak, cracking as his hips jerked and his insides spasmed.

A moment passed in which the room was quiet besides the continued creaking of the bed and then the silence was shattered by a long, low groan, passed between plump pink lips. The blonde's head fell back, the rest of his body following as he began to pant harshly, desperately trying to take in the air he'd lost from screaming for the past twenty minutes.

Die continued to labor over him, his own noises far less dramatic, but equally pleased. Long, slender fingers grasped at the tattooed flesh of his lover, kneading and moving, sliding and loving. His eyes fell shut, his body arching slightly backwards, hips moving quickly, urgently. Heat slid down his spine, coming to rest at his core, igniting a whole new fire, one that was the coming of an end. A strained whimper fell from his lips, punctuated by Kyo whispering his name.

Not a moment later and the world shattered around him, breaking like glass from a fallen picture frame. It was as if the entire world pulsed and throbbed right along with him. His hips pushed forward a few more times, driving him as deep as he could possibly go as he came.

When it was all over, he slumped down over Kyo, his eyelids fluttering open and his deep eyes meeting the blonde's. A smile tugged at his lips, pulling them upward in an unmistakable manner. Kyo's answering smile was all Die ever needed, everything shared in such a simple gesture.

Things had changed. It had taken time and effort, but things had changed.


End file.
